The present invention relates to a non-detachable sliding sleeve connector for cylindrical plastic tubes. It comprises a metallic inner sleeve with a securing flange and an outer textured surface, whereby the outer diameter of the inner sleeve is greater than the inner diameter of the plastic tubes in the initial state, and comprises a metallic sliding sleeve which can be pressed onto the plastic tube section within the area of the inner sleeve.
In a known sleeve connector of this kind the outer surface of the inner sleeve is provided with a plurality of narrow ribs (textured surface) of a small radial thickness. The outer sleeve is provided in its central area with a single circumferential groove of an approximately triangular cross-section. With this connector, no uniform radial compression of the plastic tubes is provided over the length of the connector. Especially at the free end face of the inner sleeve there is the risk of a gap being formed between the inner sleeve and the inner wall of the tube. Furthermore, with this connector the resistance provided against pulling out and rotation of the plastic tubes is not satisfactory. With the present invention these disadvantages are to be overcome.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to improve a sliding sleeve connector for cylindrical plastic tubes of the aforementioned kind such that the end of the plastic tube that is clamped within the connector is subjected over its entire axial length to a high pressure load which should be as uniform as possible, that a gap formation at the end of the inner sleeve is prevented, and that the connection can be produced with conventional manually activated tools without problems.